Welcome to the Black Parade
by ElusiveEvan
Summary: Songfic to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance please read, contains charrie death. A bit dark, but more deep.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

**When I was a young boy, **

**My father took me into the city **

**To see a marching band. **

**He said, **

**"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, **

**The beaten and the damned?" **

**He said **

**"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?" **

**Because one day I leave you, **

**A phantom to lead you in the summer, **

**To join the black parade." **

* * *

Harry rose to his feet one last time. So much death. His soul felt like it was trying to leave his body. What was happening to him? His body had taken a killing curse to the heart, and he lived, he stood. No one who had stood with him was left. No Weasleys lived but Percy, no DA members but Luna Lovegood. He looked at these two. "Run. There is no argument. Leave." Harry turned his wand on Voldemort, and gave a laugh.

"Looks like my mum protected me one last time." His right hand clutched his chest as his heart beat wildly. "Or maybe it's only delaying the inevitable."

The beastly man gave a great laugh at this. "No matter though. I have strength enough for one last thing. _Your_ last thing that is." Voldemort took offence. The man drew his wand back, but something, something tipped Harry off. Before the man could even cast, Harry had cast the man to the ground with a spell. Percy Weasley leapt atop him quickly, and Harry had to commend the man's prowess. Harry took aim over Percy's shoulder and cast. A reducto connected with Voldemort's skull. Blood flew in every direction from what were surely now the remains of Lord Voldemort's corpse.

* * *

**When I was a young boy, **

**My father took me into the city **

**To see a marching band. **

**He said, **

**"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, **

**The beaten and the damned?" **

**Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. **

**And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. **

**When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on, **

**We'll Carry on **

**Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on **

**Carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**And in my heart I cant contain it **

**The anthem wont explain it.**

* * *

Harry smirked, but a stabbing pain to his heart brought him away from his second-long feeling of victory. He clutched his chest harder, but again felt as if something was ripping in two inside of him. Harry felt his legs give out under him, and fell back. To his relief, Luna caught him under the arms and lowered him to the ground. 

"Percy…" suddenly darkness was descending, as if a storm was coming to block out the sun. "Percy… is it getting dark?" The man stared down at him, looking panicked.

"Hold on Harry!"

"No, it's okay, I understand." Harry reached up and removed his own glasses. He lay his head back. "I see what is happening. The spell is taking effect, slowly. I am dying." How could this be? He had to be strong for his friends, but he couldn't help but wonder. Why now? Why? Then of course, there was an equally important question. Why not? He had nothing left to live for now.

"You're not going to die, Harry."

"Percy," Harry gasped for breath and climbed to his feet. "I can't see. Take me to her body." Slowly a strong hand grasped his arm, and he stumbled, and fell forward. His heart was hurting as if it was tearing its way out of his chest. And he stood. Another few steps produced another fall, but the next few brought him to his destination. He slowly sunk to the ground.

Though he had now gone blind, he felt around on the cold, wet ground. Suddenly something soft and still slightly warm caught his attention. He knew now, it was her hand, and it was cooling fast, for she was now as he would soon be. Dead. He gripped the hand of his beloved, the sixth year Hogwarts student whose life had been stolen from her.

He closed his eyes, and his heart gave another heavy, painful beat, and then the pain was gone. He opened them quickly, and much to his confusion, he saw himself. He saw the-Boy-Who-Lived lying still and not breathing on the ground, holding tight to Ginny Weasley's hand. Percy stood to the right of her, and Luna to his left. As he turned he saw a person atop the hill near the exit of the forest that was in the direction of the castle.

He thought, _they've finally arrived to look for us, _but then he saw several more figures, and recognized them. Clad in all black were people who he never thought he'd see again, and some he'd never seen before. Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Molly Weasley headed the first group. Behind them were the eldest Weasley brothers, Charlie and Bill. To Bill's left were Remus and Sirius, and behind them, no doubt they were James and Lily Potter. And the form behind them? "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, sounding tired and whispering.

"It is us, my boy," the man said. "And it is time for you, for you to move on."

* * *

**And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams **

**Your misery and hate will kill us all **

**So paint it black and take it back **

**Lets shout it loud and clear **

**Do you fight it to the end **

**We hear the call to **

**To carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on **

**And on we carry through the fears **

**Ooh oh ohhhh **

**Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh **

**Take a look at me cause **

**I could not care at all Do or die **

**You'll never make me **

**Cause the world, will never take my heart **

**You can try, you'll never break me **

**Want it all, **

**I'm gonna play this part **

**Won't explain or say I'm sorry **

**I'm not ashamed, **

**I'm gonna show my scar **

**You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only.. **

**I'm just a man, **

**I'm not a hero **

**Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song **

**Just a man, **

**I'm not a hero **

**I -- don't -- care **

**Carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**Though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**And though you're broken and defeated your weary widow marches on **

**We'll carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**We'll carry on **

**We'll carry **

**We'll carry on**

* * *

Harry looked over at Percy and Luna, at his body, at his friends' bodies, and then a ways through the trees at the large white coffin of Albus Dumbledore. "Yes sir."

As he walked toward them, a large white light grew behind them. Ginny held out her hand. "Together Harry, we'll carry on."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a songfic to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. This song is about the lead vocal's belief that Death comes to you in the most comforting form. In the fic it can be said that Death came to Harry in the form of his friends and family. But if you want to go deeper and think deeper, I ask you this. _Did_ death come to him in the form of his family and friends after he killed Voldemort, or was the death of Voldemort and remergence of his family and friends all part of Death's welcoming parade?**

**I'd like to hear everyone's opinion. **


End file.
